I'm Gonna Leave
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Grimmjow and Neliel. A oneshot.


_** I'm Gonna Leave**_

"I'm going to leave you." She said, her voice low, her eyes cast to the side.

"Yeah fucking right." Grimmjow never believed Neliel when she said those words.

"I mean it." She rose upon her tiptoes, just to plant a kiss upon his lips. "I'm gonna leave you. You know this is wrong." She said softly.

"So?"

"I'll leave you. You'll see." She murmured.

She was always saying that. She was always lying to him.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him back into the bed they shared. It wasn't always nice, but she did admit to liking the feel of his body against hers.

"I don't need you." She told him.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm going to leave you." She said, her lips trailing across his skin, sending shivers rippling through his body.

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"No."

"I don't need you." She bit his lip softly, smiling at him.

"You always say that." He growled, and she kissed him over and over again.

"I'm gonna leave." She ran her slender fingers through his hair. He pressed her down into the mattress, his tongue running across her skin, making her back arc toward him.

"Shut up." He growled. Silently, she obeyed. His fingers brushed across her pale skin, and a moan escaped her lips. She closed her eyes as his fingers slipped within her for a moment, and bit her own lip.

She let her body undulate beneath his, unable to control herself. The sex was amazing, and she had to admit that somehow, he knew exactly how to please her, or nearly exactly. Her eyes squeezed shut as he held her hips tightly, thrusting into her warm and willing sheath with little warning.

She gasped, unable to control the ripples of pleasure resounding throughout her body. She tried not to cry out, shoving her hand into her mouth and biting until she bled to remain silent. He held her shoulders as he pumped into her, smirking down at her snidely. She had her eyes closed to the world, and he was included in the entirety.

All she cared about were her own selfish desires, and achieving the glory of orgasm through the use of Grimmjow's body. Of course, he thought he was using her, but she knew otherwise. Her hands fell to the bed, fisting in the fabric of the sheets as her teeth ripped through a pillow that Grimmjow shoved in her face.

The taste of cotton filling permeated Neliel's mouth as the orgasmic sensations roiled throughout her body, her hips rising ever higher as Grimmjow continued pounding into her, forcing the wind from her lips with every slamming motion.

Her head fell back, and her eyes rolled around, the whites showing all around the bottom of her iris. Grimmjow couldn't understand why that was so sexy, but it was, and his passion resulted in an explosion of pleasure. He fell the bed beside Neliel panting for breath, but exhilarated, and satisfied.

"Still gonna leave, Nel?" he demanded. She gave a deprecating sniff.

"Of course." Her smirk mirrored the amount of snide his had contained. She reached over to pat his chest. "You won't miss me." She said.

"Damn right I won't."

"I don't know why you make this into such a big argument, then." She frowned, and even though it was a dismal expression, Grimmjow found that even that made her look pretty.

"I just don't fucking believe you. I'll never believe it unless it happens."

She kissed him sweetly on the forehead. "Then someday, you'll believe." She promised.

--

She had left him. He sat up in bed the morning of her disappearance, unaware that she had really gone. He had expected her to wake him up by stripping him to bare skin, but no such luck.

She had really left, and with no note. The only thing left of her belongings was a tooth from her skull mask, something that he had broken off accidentally in one of their many sexual endeavors.

He hadn't thought that smacking her so hard against the wall would make the tooth become loose in the first place, but apparently he had thought wrong. Then, he had managed to smack his forehead against it, dislodging it completely.

That she had left it for him meant (to him) that she would remember him for the moments of clumsiness in bed.

"Fuck her. I don't need her."

-End-

_(A/N: I refuse to write more on this. It's a one shot, and not a very good one at that. I don't even know why the hell I wrote this, but it's inspired by a Queens Of The Stone Age song that I don't know the official name of, so I can't tell you. _

_You can expect a hell of a lot more GrimmNel from me, though. I mean, woo! So hot! What more reason do I need for writing this pairing? _

_On a more serious note, I'm wondering if Hurricane Dyke…uh, err, I mean, IKE! Hurricane IKE!! Anyway…I'm wondering if it's hit yet. I don't pay attention to the news. Eek! I should!_

_Well, it's so time for me to eat something. I am so hungry! Bologna sammich, here I come! Wait, why am I typing this?) _


End file.
